nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimmy Howell
Kimmy Howell(キミー・ハウエル, Kimii Haueru) is a character in the video game No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Story Kimmy Howel is a university student who proclaims she is the number one fan of "Travis the Great". She is a skilled beam katana master, wielding a flute that can extend energy blades from both ends. To prove she is worthy of Travis, she challenges him to a duel outside of her university. Travis eventually defeats her, but does not kill her due to her youth, much like he did with Shinobu in the first game. Kimmy is an optional boss, not needed to complete the game as she's ranked lower than Travis in the UAA. Kimmy's Letter To my dearest, Travis the Great. Hi there Travis the Great. I am the girl who loves you the most in the entire world. But in order to prove that I'm your #1 fan, I need some kind of evidence. Because no matter how much I insist that I'm your #1, any other chick or bitch can approach you and say the exact same thing. That is why I've decided. That I should become strong. By doing so I knew that someday, I'd be able to get closer to you. Putting my title as Travis the Great's #1 fan is on the line. I embarked on this path... And ended up winning the National Student Assassin championship. I really did my best! But you know, in hindsight it was a cinch. I guess I'm just blessed... I could master in one day techniques that would take others years to do. Pretty awesome, right? And then, I got greedy, a new urge, a vision. That just maybe I could win a fight against Travis the Great. Now my goal is to behead Travis the Great. Therefore surpassing my hero. Oops, did I actually write that... It's kinda embarrassing, you know. Well anyways, I've made up my mind. I made an oath. I won't be killed by anyone! I shall defeat Travis the Great in battle! Only then will Travis the Great be mine and mine only. Love, Travis the Great's #1 fan, Kimmy Howell Trivia *Kimmy's beam katana is similar to the lightsaber Darth Maul from the Star Wars series wields. *Kimmy's character archetype is clearly that of a "yandere" --- she is at first loving and timid towards Travis, but later shows a deranged murderous side obsessed with the thought of killing him. *Kimmy seems to be based on and related to an internet troll, she uses phrases such as "For the lulz" and "OMG", is called 'annoying' by Travis, makes jokes out of serious matters (in this case, acting as though killing Travis will be fun), and is not popular. However, her attitude is not to purposely annoy or anger Travis, she is merely obsessed with him to the point of insanity. *Kimmy's in-game skirt is longer than the one she wears in her PR Illustrations and concept art. In-game, her skirt is just above her knees. While the one she wears in the illustrations stops at the thigh area and resembles those of a miniskirt *She originally had glasses in the trailers, but these were taken out in the final cut of the game. *She is the 3rd battle to not have any blood. *Kimmy also bears a resemblence to Waka from Okami, as they both have a woodwind instrument (Kimmy's being a recorder and Waka's being a flute) turning into a beamsword/beam katana. Category:Assassins Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Boss Characters Category:United Assassins Association Category:NMH2 Characters Category:NMH3 Characters